The Two Faces of Spencer Hastings
by bluebird10023
Summary: Previously called On the Inside, I am re-writing it to make it better.When she thinks she has nothing left, Spencer Hastings joins the A-Team to find out the true identity of Red Coat and undo the A-Team from the stead, she becomes trappped and seduced by those she once hated,she decides to give up fighting. Will Toby convince her she has so much left to fight for?R&R PLS!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction to the Story

Spencer Hastings was a good girl. She turned in her homework and projects early, got an A+ on every test, and was as prim and proper as can be. Or at least, that's what she seemed to be. By now, she and her friends had long since learned that appearances are not everything, and if you dig a little deeper you could find a whole different person. A person with dangerous secrets.

This is the story of Spencer and her latest dangerous secret, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Ok so my story picks up after Wren walks in on Spencer finding the passes and uniform that Mona kept. Go easy on me it is my first story!**

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Wren growled. His once hansom features seemed eerily dark in the depths of Radley. He stepped toward her and all of the cells in her body were commanding her to run, but she forced herself to stay calm.

"Mona kept souvenirs." Spencer tried to match his tone but felt drops of sweat dripping down her back. _Why was he looking at her like that? _Spencer may have been deemed "crazy", but she was a Hastings and even now she was fitting together pieces of the puzzle. "YOU WERE ON THE A –"

"Yes Spencer, I am a member of the A-Team, but it seems that you are too. Good job with Malcolm by the way, telling him and his teacher your name was Alison was a nice touch." The smirk on his face would have made Spencer feel violated before and she found herself questioning what she saw in him. Knowing he was on the A-Team made her question so much, but to her surprise and dismay, it didn't hurt nearly as much as finding out Toby was- _had_ been on the A-Team. She also knew it didn't hurt as much as what she found out after she and Toby broke up, but that was a different story entirely.

Wren coughed and his expression shifted and he looked slightly guilty. "Either way Spencer, we have to get you out of here for the night, there is a meeting and you have to report to Mona and – ummmm _the other one_ so they can judge if you are loyal or not." Then he tossed her a black hoodie and matching dark colored jeans and sneakers.

"The other one?" Spencer raised an eyebrow while accepting the bundle. "Who is the other one I will be reporting to?"

"Maybe it will be for the best if you see for yourself…" Now come on we don't have all night." Wren pushed open a secret door revealing a staircase. " This leads directly up and into the kitchen, we will be able to get out without having to pass through security through there. Once you change follow me and I will have to blindfold you."

Spencer threw on her new uniform and glanced up the stairs. _Is this who I am now? Have I been driven to this? Or is it all really our fault…_ She felt bad for Aria, Hanna, and Emily, but she was doing this to help them as well as getting answers.

"Here goes everything" She muttered and plunged herself into the darkness of the steps hoping that she had made the best choice.

…

When she was finally allowed to open her eyes she realized she was not in a room, but on a bus. The interior was decorated with pictures of Spencer and the girls, as well as a few of their friends. Some of the pictures showed intimate moments when she hadn't even expected A to be around. It was scary as well as interesting. There was a rack along one wall filled with costumes, masks, and of course the trade mark black hoodies. She zeroed in on one picture in particular. It was her sitting on a blanket in the park. She had been on a picnic with Toby and she had run into Jason. There were pictures of the two discussing who had dug up Ali's grave. From the angle it was taken Spencer realized Toby must have taken it while he had to "go to the bathroom".

She felt bile rising up in her throat and she turned to scope the rest of the room. Spencer nearly yelped when she realized that there were 8 people in the back of the bus sitting in neat rows. Looking at her. In the front row were Wren and Mona, along with a slouched over figure. Everyone else wore a mask, but the elusive leader red coat sat in a plush red chair, her head down and blond curls falling in her face so Spencer couldn't see who she was.

"Good, now that you're here we can all vote!" Mona's high lilting voice filled the silence. "Spencer Hastings, former pretty little liar has accepted our offer. She has proven herself not only cunning, but also worthy by executing her own plan to get Aria to break up with Ezra, and has sufficiently proven she has what it takes to be an A-Teamer. So what do you say?"

The Zombie and the Queen of hearts cocked their heads and nodded slightly. Soon every one of the members, including red coat had given their assent. All except for the slouched over figure in the front.

"So it is official," Mona smirked and turned to the slouched figure, "I would have thought you would have been the first to accept Spencer."

The figure glanced up and it took all she had not to gasp. Sitting in front of her, his shoulders slumped in defeat and his brilliant blue eyes glossy with tears and filled with regret was Toby. Toby Cavanaugh. Her Toby. She wanted to scream, cry, and hug him all at the same time. But she couldn't be weak, not now when she was so close to getting their trust.

"Hello Toby" Spencer tried to keep her voice square and her eyes strong. Her performance started now. She put a devilish smile on her face and a cruel twinkle in her eyes. "Funny seeing you here, you know you really should have stayed dead I liked you more that way."

"Spencer…" His voice trailed off and he looked as if he had been deflated. He sat up straighter when he realized everyone was looking at him and tried to look stronger but she could see conflict in his eyes. The emotion between the two of them was obvious, but their was desire, confusion, and maybe deep down real, true love.

"Well this is awkward." Wren looked between the two with obvious jealousy. "Then again we all know Spencer likes to play games, I wonder what you got her to do for you Toby, I bet I could take a swing at her-"

"SHUT UP KINGSTON!" Toby roared. He leaped from his chair and his stance was protective.

"Who looks crazy now hmm?" Mona clucked her tounge and red coat giggled. "Now settle down Toby we have real work to do, we have to make sure none of the girls suspect anything, so we have to do something horrible to Spencer, we could start a rumor about the golden orchid again, or we could maybe…"

"I have something that might work" Spencer kept her eyes down and felt in her pocket for the plastic bag. She fished it out and tossed it to Mona sheepishly.

The members of the team murmured and Toby looked dazed. "How did you not catch this! HOW DID WE NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS! HOW CAN WE BE ALL KNOWING IF WE DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING!" Mona practically spit out as she turned to face her fellow members- now Spencer's fellow members, because in her hand was a test, the most important Spencer had ever taken. It was white and about five inches long, and most importantly on the little dashboard was a pink plus "+" sign.

**What do you think? R&R I am going to update frequently and try to have spoby with sides of haleb and either jaria or ezria not quite sure… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 "A is for A-L-I-V-E"**

Toby _freaking_ Cavanaugh is alive. A-L-I-V-E. I was still processing the thought as Mona bickered with the other members occasionally throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well Spencer Hastings is pregnant, how did we miss that. Guess you really can keep a secret." Mona finally concluded. Raising her hand to silence the others as she rubbed her nose bridge stressfully with the other. "Alright I can make this work, we are going to need phone numbers, red paint, and blueprints. The rest of you don't need to wear your masks anymore guys she's one of us."

Spencer's ears automatically perked up. Was she going see red coat? But no the elusive blond slipped out of the front door as silently as a mouse. Instead she swallowed her annoyance and faced the others. After all except one removing their masks she saw that they were Noel, Shauna, Jenna, and EZRA? WHAT! Aria would be crushed if she knew and by the look on Ezra's face, which was twisted in a cruel smirk, he wasn't on the team for a good reason.

"YOU LITTLE – ARIA TRUSTED YOU!" Spencer slipped and shrieked at Ezra. She quickly composed herself and continued. "We can't let her figure out." One by one each A-Teamer greeted her. Noel looked her up and down and huffed as if he didn't like the idea of her as a member, but would deal.

"Welcome Spencer, we have been waiting for you to join." Jenna said while slipping her hand into Shauna's. For the first time Jenna looked happy and a little guilty when Spencer made eye contact with her. _They were a couple? When did that happen?_ Spencer forced her lips upwards to resemble a smile.

"Together we'll take those bitches down." Ezra smiled in anticipation as he approached Spencer. "I have waited and pretended so long and now, on Friday at the lodge I will finally have my revenge."

Spencer's head was spinning with all of the new information she was taking in and she could tell she wasn't the only one. Toby hadn't moved since she had revealed her pregnancy. Toby looked lost and his Caribbean blue eyes were welled with tears and his face twisted with regret. Wren on the other hand looked a little miffed, but shook it off and walked over to the last masked figure, sliding his hand into theirs and entwining their fingers. He traced the jaw line of the figures hideous zombie mask and removed it.

Spencer gasped and the room spun. The other member was Melissa. Melissa reached out and dragged Spencer to a corner, lowering her voice so that she could speak to her.

"Spence" Melissa pleaded. "I joined to get revenge on Alison and to protect you. But now I'm stuck and we cant get out. I never meant to commit any crimes or hurt anyone."

"A little late for that isn't it Mel?" Spencer said sniffling. "I know we had our ups and downs but this is extreme. And when did you and Wren get back together and why is he on the team?"

Melissa smiled sadly "Wren was dating Alison the summer she died. He was _The Beach Hottie_ he wanted out of the relationship but Alison blackmailed him too. She said she would send him to jail if he tried to break it off because he was so much older and she could call it rape. As for us getting back together, we were never apart. Every kiss you and Wren had and Mona staged every conversation we had about him. Wren never really was into you after a while on the team together we just started dating. Now I'm pregnant"

Spencer was conflicted. On one hand she wanted to forgive Melissa, but Melissa had ruined her relationship with her parents and made her feel like crap for years. Then again look where they were now. She decided, she wouldnt forgive her, but she also didnt want to lose her sister again.

"So I am going to be an auntie?" Spencer gave Melissa a wry smile. Melissa nodded smiling, nearly sobbed and tried to hug Spencer. At first the hug was stiff, but then Spencer eased into it.

After her little reunion with Melissa, Spencer set to her first task. She had to track down Lucas. She was going through images from CCTV camera film (which she was sure was illegal) and spotted a hooded figure with a signature fluff of curly hair and elfin face.

"I've got him!" Spencer announced. Toby rushed over to look at the picture he leaned over her shoulder. She stiffened, this kind of physical contact would happen all the time when they were together, but now, she was confused and stubborn. She wouldn't be thrown of guard. No matter how much she loved his musky cologne or how much his warm minty breath was tickling her ear. She felt his hand on her waist and was about to call him out for it when she realized he was covertly slipping her a note.

"Good job Spence, Mona will handle it from here, your not aloud to go on missions yet though." Toby said appraisingly then motioning to her pocket. His eyes were urgent.

She walked over to the bathroom locking the door of the small dingy area and read.

_Dear Spencer, _

_I hoped someday I would be able to tell you to you face exactly what happened and how this all started, but its to dangerous. All I can tell you is that everything I have done was to protect you. I love you Spencer Jill Hastings. I love you and our baby, if you decide to keep it. And if by some chance you trust me I need you to leave. Pack up and leave it is too dangerous for you to try to find out who red coat is. I'm in too deep now to back out there is too much they have over me but I will be able to pull through just by knowing you will be safe. _

_Your Safe Place to land _

_Toby_

Spencer dried her eyes on a grimy hand and sniffled. She wanted to forgive Toby and to trust him but she couldn't yet. She also knew she wouldn't leave the A-Team yet either and definitely not Rosewood. She had been through too much to back down now and it wasn't just about her anymore. Spencer wanted to protect the girls, that had been her first instinct and main reason for joining the team. She looked in the mirror.

Her eyes were bloodshot and looked crazed. She was only a few weeks pregnant but she already looked bloated and felt like a walrus. Yet in er black hoodie and dark make up she felt powerful, like she had a shield somehow. 'I need to blend in' she thought, so she changed the frown to a scowl and with the twist of her hair into a stylish ponytail, her new "A" look was completed.

Pulling the door open she pulled toby into the bathroom with her. The space was small and they were practically face to face. She suddenly felt the urge to blush and looked away.

"Toby, I read your letter and I can't. I need to think of my friends and what they have been through. I'm not leaving no matter what you say and honestly I would rather us not talk to you yet." Spencer choked out the last part. If anything she was burning to talk to him but knew if she did all of her will power would crumble so she exited the bathroom and headed over to take orders from Mona. Her only mistake was glancing back once to see Toby's crumbled face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 Turn of the Shoe**

Spencer was tired. She had stayed up the last 3 days working on the new plan. As a new member she still wasn't allowed to know the whole story but her job was acquiring a reservation for two at _Le Hareng Rouge_, the best restaurant in Philly. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair as she walked through the doors of Rosewood Day and was greeted by stares. Everyone had heard about her time at Radley, but thanks to Wren and Mona she had been released with a clean bill of health and the records now stated she was in Radley for "exhaustion". She hadn't spoken to Toby except to ask him to pass her a pair of scissors last night and he had ignored her.

"Spence?" _CRAP_. It was Emily. Spencer still hadn't told them about her double agent status because she knew she was being watched 24/7.

"Hey Em, how are you? Where are Aria and Hanna?" Spencer plastered a toothless smile on her face and tried not to let her guilt show. As much as she told herself she was doing this for them, she was also trying to protect herself and her unborn child.

"Aria is feeling sick and Hanna and Caleb were in the courtyard last I saw them. Anyways shouldn't we be asking how you are? You just got released from the Mental Ward… You don't have to pretend to be strong in front of me Spence, were friends." Emily looked genuinely concerned and suddenly Spencer felt nasty and realized it wasn't just her guilt. She ran to the nearest bathroom and found herself hurling and curled up on the floor of the stall.

Tears streamed down her face and she gagged at the smell of bleach and expensive perfume used by all the girls in Rosewood. How did she get here? She was Spencer Jill Hastings, perfectionist, star field hockey player, academic prodigy, and daughter of the most influential people in town. Now she was 18, pregnant, a possible psycho by day and freaky stalker by night. It would be a miracle if she lived to 21.

"Spencer?" Hanna and Emily entered the bathroom and hesitantly knocked on the stall door. Sniffling Spencer opened it and wiped her nose on a Kleenex offered to her by Hanna. Now was as good a time as any to break the pregnancy news to the girls. Mona had called it the "first step". Spencer would tell them and Mona would take care of everyone else

"It's just morning sickness. I have been getting it a lot lately you know it comes with the pregnancy package." Spencer tried to act sarcastic but just acknowledging _it_ out loud was scary. It hit her that she didn't even know how her parents would react. Hell how were her friends going to react? As far as they were concerned she would me mental, the father of her child was thought to be dead, and she was a train headed for the broken tracks.

Emily and Hanna's mouths hung wide opened. Emily reacted first and soothingly tried to rub Spencer's shoulder. Hanna on the other hand looked like someone had unhinged her jaw.

"Hanna!" Emily chastised and pulled her down to sit with them on the floor. "Spencer… is Toby the father and are you even sure you are pregnant?" Emily braced herself after the words escaped her mouth as if bracing for impact.

"I'm pregnant, and yes Toby is the father. He is the only guy I have ever slept with. Despite what you think Em I'm not a slut I never did it with Wren." I'm not sure why I said the last part but Emily was definitely on team _SPOBY_ as she called it and she knew I kissed Wren because I told her that right before she told her Toby was A.

"Oh Spence that sucks, especially since that bastard Toby was on the A-Team and now he is 6ft under." Hanna twirled a strand of her hair and smacked on gum uncertainly.

For some reason this infuriated Spencer and she reached out and smacked Hanna square across the face. Hanna scooted back and Emily gasped as the smack echoed in the bathroom.

"Han- I'm… I'm so sorry I don't know why…" She let the sentence trail off knowing fully well she didn't mean it. Even though she and Toby were done she was sick of people saying bad things about him. The words from his letter echoed in her ears, "_everything I have done was to protect you_".

Emily helped Hanna up, then Spencer. "Spencer are you ok? That was insensitive but you said the same thing just last week, Toby is a traitor. Now we just have to focus on Red Coat." Even as she spoke the words Spencer knew Emily still felt weird talking about Toby as a traitor.

"Come on lets just go to the lunch tables, I'm hungry." Spencer shrugged and smiled wryly after saying this.

"So salad or soup?" Hanna acted as if the question was life or death and she stressfully checked the calorie count on the salads label.

Spencer chuckled at her blond friend. When it counted Hanna didn't care but she obsessed over the smallest things. Her sentence was interrupted by the cafeteria going dark.

A few people screamed but a screen flickered to life and a video started playing. It was Spencer and Emily in the stall and Hanna was just sitting down.

"_I'm pregnant, Toby is the father_," The sentence repeated itself over and over again. People gasped, others stared and the rest looked disgusted.

"WHORE" someone yelled from the back of the room. The whispers started and Spencer's phone vibrated. This time it wasn't her bedazzled cellphone with the glossy cover that Hanna had made her get, it was her sturdy, black untraceable phone.

The message said, "**Phase 2 is complete. Get up and exit the room. Walk down the hall and enter them supply closet on the first floor by the girl's locker room. –A"**

Spencer entered the closet and wasn't at all surprised to see Noel and Toby. Each donned a black hoodie.

"Good Spencer, here is the address where the A-trailer will be tonight. We will text you about your mission tonight. Mona is going to have one of us stay with you tonight during your mission and watch you to make sure you don't get tempted to tell anyone about your new agent status." Noel smirked. "I guess I will just leave you two to talk." He pushed past Toby and walked out of the closet and shut the door obnoxiously behind him.

"Well I have to get to class…"

"NO! Spencer wait!" Toby grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days and his eyes were full of pain.

"What?" Spencer huffed and avoided eye contact. _Just don't look into his eyes if you do you know you will be tempted to forgive him._

"You need to know Spence, they are planning something big here and I just want to keep you both safe." He gestured to her stomach, which was just starting to show.

"What oh now you care? You didn't seem to care at all on those nights when I cried myself to sleep thinking you didn't care about me, or when I thought it was my fault you were on the A-Team and I wished I was dead! If I even keep the baby I don't want you anywhere near it, you don't deserve to be a father"

"Look Spencer whether you acknowledge your feelings or not, I love you and our baby. You can't tell me I can't be the father. I love you Spencer Hastings and your just going to have to get used to it." He exclaimed this passionately before pressing his lips to hers.

She felt the familiar fireworks exploding in her head and realized she was kissing him back. He ran his hands along her back and her hands knotted in his hair, trying to pull him closer. She wasn't sure how long the kiss was. It felt like infinity but when they broke apart it felt like it had been too short.

He entwined their fingers and squeezed her hand one last time before whispering "Be safe" and pulling his hoodie over his head before running out the door.

Spencer touched her swollen lips lips an straightened her hair. Now more than ever she wondered about what was best. Should she quit? All she knew was she needed to see Toby again. The fireworks she felt could only mean one thing. She was sure of this one thing and would hold onto it for help.

_She was still in love with Toby._

**_EZRIA OR JARIA VOTE (i ship both) Next chapter Spencer will talk to Toby, there will be Spoby and Spencers parents will react to the news. Also Andrew weighs in on the issue... (I really have mixed feelings about his character) _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Cat's Cradle

SPENCER's POV:

When she got home from school she had been feeling violated, all day after Mona exposed her "little bundle of joy" to the whole school, everyone had been whispering about her in the halls. For Spencer, the stares had been the worst. Ms. Montgomery, Aria's mom, had treated her like she was a piece of glass, ready to shatter, and everyone in the decathalon team had practically ignored her! She new this was a neccessary part of the plan to make her look like a victim, but she didnt know it would be this hard!

As she dropped her bag on the floor she heard someone knocking on the front door. When she answered it, she was surprise to see that it was none other than Andrew, who had a hopeful look on his face.

"Look, Andrew, I didnt mean to give you the wrong impression last time when we played our little game but Im not interested." Spencer rubbed her forhead. Andrew was sweet, but the last thing she wanted or needed was a boyfriend, or even a guy friend.

Andrew chuckled, "I kind of figured that when you ignored me the next few days. Anyways I came here to talk to you and see if you were alright." He smiled politely and she could sense only kindness.

She collapsed into the armchair and motioned for him to sit. '_I have to handle this the right way, i need him to go because I will be getting my next A-Team assignment soon'._So she just started talking, about random things, like how she hated how people were looking at her now and how she missed Toby and was afraid ofuncomfortable she felt. The whole time he waited patiently and interjected supportive comments like "dont worry" or "your not a bad person for feeling that way!"

"And I know I brought this on myself by being pregnant, but people dont understand I didnt randomly sleep around, I have one boyfriend that I have been with for 3 years and I love him!" Spencer was on the verge of tears now. She had started talking just to get rid of him, but now after realizing he wasnt judging her, she just spilled her feelings.

"Spencer, no one thinks that your a slut, and those who do dont matter! Give everyone some time to let this sink in and it will be fine. I would be lying now if I said I didnt have feelings for you, but i understand that you dont feel the same way, so if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here as a friend. But if you want my advice I think that you should talk to Toby, even though you broke up, I would want to talk about it if i was him." Andrew patted her on the back and grabbed his jacket before walking out the door.

She stared at the door for a while after Andrew left, thinking about what he had said when her phone started rining.

"Hello?"

"SPENCER?! Its your mother, me and your dad are coming home right now! WE NEED TO TALK" Then they abruptly hung up.

"Oh great! This is just great!" SHe stomped her foot realizing Mona must have told her parents as well. This was the last thing she needed tonight! They would ground her forever and she wouldnt be able to make the mission.

About five minutes later she heard her parents cars pull into the driveway and stomping footsteps run up the driveway.

She cringed as the door opened, expecting yelling, followed by silent dissapointment, more yelling, and then glares. Instead, there was just silence.

"Honey, is it true are you... pregnant?" Veronica asked softly. Her mother looked hesitant and her father looked scared.

"Yes." Spencer couldnt have said anything else if she tried, and she cowered in fear.

"Is that Cava- I mean, is Toby the father?" Peter Hastings asked slowly as if Spencer was a five year old.

"Yes."

"Oh Spencer..." Her mother rushed over and hugged her. Her father looked a little more uncertain but he too joined the hug.

"Spencer, its ok, we will get through this. We are Hastings!"

"Mom, Im telling you right now that Im not getting an abortion. I dont care what you say, and maybe Im not a Hastings because Im certainly not perfect, and I really dont want to be."

"Spencer!" Her parents looked at each other surprised.

"Spence, when we told you to be a Hastings we meant that we wanted you to be strong, not perfect, we realized when you were in Radley that we have pushed you too hard over the years, but from now on we dont want you to be perfect, we want you to be you!" Her dad stated this as if it were perfectly natural, and should have been obvious.

"Spencer does Toby know?" Her mother asked with a concerned look on her face,

"No" She lied "I havent talked to him yet"

"You should" Her father said. "As much as it pains me to admit this, I do like Toby, her is certainly better than Wren, and he makes you happier than Alex."

They spent the next 30 minutes or so talking before her parents realized they had to board a flight for Washington and left her to go pack, promising that when they got back the next week they would all sit down and have dinner with Toby.

2 Hours Later

Checking her phone again, Spencer saw 19 missed calls from the girls and at least 50 texts from Hanna alone. She responded and told them she want to be alone, because in fact the only text she was looking for would be coming in on her new secret "A" Phone. It was a sleek IPhone 5 with a black case and password that was nearly 30 characters long. From what she could tell redcoat could see everything done from their phones and even control the phone itself. Tonight phase three of redcoats new plan was being put into action, and Spencer was told to be on the lookout for further instructions.

'BING' Her phone released a loud chirp that made her jump.

"Shit!" she had spilled coffee in her lap and grabbed randomly around her for something to mop up the mess.

"_Spencer, get into gear and go to 38495 Euclid Lane and meet up with your partner. Await further details. – A"_

She sighed and sent a text to her mom saying she would sleep over at Aria's. It was going to be another long night…

TOBY's POV:

I had just gotten another text from A when I was staring at my phone. I had been contemplating whether or not I should call Spencer. Would she even pick up? Why couldn't she understand and just listen? Then again, her determination and willpower had been some of the things I always loved about her.

"_Toby, get into gear and go to 38495 Euclid Lane and meet up with your partner. Await further details. – A"_

Who was my partner? As far as I knew everyone had one. Noel and Ezra, Shauna and Jenna, Melissa and Wren, and as always Mona and Red Coat each worked alone. Toby had worked with Lucas for a while when Lucas had been on the A- Team. In fact I had almost grown to like the nerd, he was kind of annoying yet hilarious. I wouldn't call us friends but I guess we were, why else would I help him escape? Whatever, none of it mattered anymore. Actually, I don't thing anything would ever matter to me again if I didn't get Spencer back.

_I'm going to do everything I can to protect her. _ Toby repeated this in his head as he forced himself out of bed and slipped on sneakers and a hoodie.

SPENCER's POV

She admired how silently her feet hit the pavement. It had been easy to disable the alarm system and slip out the window.

"_I have go to stop thinking like this, I AM NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF THEM!" _

Spencer shook her head. Now and then she would get thoughts like this and she realized why Mona chose her out of all of the girls to be on the A- Team, Spencer was smart and even she had to admit it.

She turned on to Euclid Lane and spotted a person in a black hoodie shifting into the shadows. Deciding to have a little fun with whomever it was she snuck up behind the person. They were crouched behind a bush and not paying any attention to her, so she snuck up and grabbed their neck.

"WHAT THE F- oh" The person spun around and suddenly Spencer was standing face to face with Toby.

"Spencer what the hell!" Toby ran a hand through his hair and chuckled, "If I had decided to punch before I looked you would be on the floor now!"

Spencer smirked, "Please give me some credit, I scared the fudge out of you and you know it, you couldn't have swatted a fly away." Against her better judgement she swept her hair out of her face and looked him in the eye.

They shared a genuine smile and for a second she could have imagined that they were anywhere else but here, they could have been at the beach walking in the soft sand fingers entwined, in Toby's loft playing scrabble, or at the Brew sipping coffee – black of course – and splitting a croissant. Except they weren't in any of those places, they were standing in the shadows of a house donning the black hoodies that used to terrify her by day and haunt her in her sleep.

"So, what are we doing here?" No sooner had the words escaped her lips than both of their phones lit up.

"_Go inside, the back door should be open, take a left turn into the living room and go under couch. There is a picture album there, on the 5__th__ page in-between two photos one is hidden, don't look at it, find it and bring it back to Mona. This is your chance to prove yourselves. – A"_

"Wow, this is the first time I have gotten a non threatening text from "A"", Spencer tried to muster a smile as her heart pounded.

Toby went in the house first and Spencer tailed close behind. Spencer felt something familiar about the feel of the house. She sniffed the air and it was full of fruity Kate Spade perfume. A Hermes scarf was thrown across a stylish armchair, and she noticed blond hair caught in the teeth of the black comb on the onyx coffee table.

Toby held up his phone to illuminate a photo frame on the desk.

"Cece?" Spencer said flabbergasted. The photo portrayed the sassy blond standing next to Melissa, Ian, Wilden, Jason, and Garret. They were all smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world and they had graduation gowns in their arms. She flipped the photo over and saw that it was taken on June 7th in 2009.

"Hey Toby, come check this out, it was taken a week before Ali went missing, and all of them were in Rosewood, not on the class trip to Spain." She frowned and something tingled in the back of her mind. Looking at the photo she realized something was off. In the background there was a flash of blond hair flowing from behind a tree of to the couldn't put her finger on it but something was wrong. So she slipped out her regular phone and snapped a picture of the picture.

Meanwhile, Toby had been feeling under the couch and had found the said album. Finding the page in question, he had been about to take the photo out when his phone buzzed.

"_Almost forgot, don't look at the photo when you take it, if you see it I might have to kill you! Not kidding. – A"_

Huffing, Toby carefully extracted the photo from the plastic and found one stuck to the back of it. He put the hidden photo in his pocket, but not before snapping a picture of it as well. The two of them carefully backed out of the house and not 5 minutes later, ran down the street and into the safety of the shadows.

The sun had almost risen and a crimson glow set over the odd pair as they walked through the forest around Spencer's property.

Suddenly Spencer stopped. Kneeling down she clenched her jaw and put her head in her hands.

"SPENCER!" Toby cried out at her sudden collapse. "You okay?"

"Yah its just… morning sickness. I get really nauseous around now."

"It's okay Spence." He pulled her close and they rocked back and forth on the crunchy forest floor. "It will all be okay."

They sat like that for a while, on the damp ground while the world around them remained silent. Eventually he pressed his lips to her forehead and cuddled her.

"Toby, I- I'm sorry" Spencer stuttered, breaking the peace. She tried to convey more that one meaning in the sentence and filled her eyes with the emotions and words she couldn't bring herself to say.

"Spencer, I know who you are and you never have to apologize to me. I love you."

**So, good or bad chapter…? Does this mean spoby is back on or what? The girls come back in tomorrow as well as Jason. JARIA! SPARIA! **


	6. Chapter 6

M'kay so I have gotten pretty good reactions to the new story and depending on what happens next I will or will not update the story tonight! If I can get 10-15 reviews I will update it today AND tomorrow… 30 reviews and I will update it everyday for the next week!

Thank you! xoxox


	7. Chapter 7

**So I would just like to say again that yes I am using the names of season 4 episodes but we are still kind of in season 3 the finale **** Spoby is back but things are not going to be easy for anyone anymore more spencer vs. toby fights! Lol ezria drama sorry said I was going to have you vote but by setting up Ezra as "A" I kind of had to make it Jaria… Also I will try to update everyday but I cant guarantee anything… I'm also going to put a twist on the lodge fire guys so don't hate me!**

Face Time - Chapter 4

Spencer and Toby walked back towards Hastings Manor in the morning, after walking around in the woods. Toby had confessed that he had joined the A-Team when he was "in Bucks County" to protect her, and he had pushed Ian of the bell tower, but that was before he had joined the A-Team, and he did it because he got an anonymous text telling him she was in danger.

"Spencer –" Toby hesitated before speaking.

"Spit it out, I'm not going to bite!" Spencer smiled. She had a warm fuzzy feeling and she felt like she was floating. Toby had joined to protect her, not because he had a malicious vendetta against her and the girls. Nothing could have made her happier.

"Spencer, I want you to leave Rosewood." Toby stopped walking, stood in front of her and looked her in the eye.

At first, she laughed a little, but seeing that he wasn't joking, she abruptly stopped and stared back.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" She barked out, "I just got accepted by them, I have to stay and help the girls from the inside, it's the only way to figure out who red coat is so we can end this!" She looked at him with a frazzled and confused face, as if she couldn't possibly understand why he didn't get her plan and why he didn't support it.

"Toby, you don't get it, I need to help the girls, and besides, you think they will just let me leave? Yeah right!"

Toby combed through his hair with his fingers and blew a frustrated gust of air out of his mouth.

"Spencer, there are ways to avoid A, I got away for a while and I could help you get out of Rosewood. Besides, you have been protecting your friends for a long time and you have already done so much for them. I think its time you started protecting yourself." Toby reached out for her hand, but she pulled away with a disgusted look on her face.

"They are my friends Toby, and I thought they were your friends too." She crossed her arms and glared. She felt angry, her head told her she should listen to toby and just run away, but her heart told her to stay and fight.

She spun on her heel and stomped towards the house, not caring if she heard him follow her or not, which he did. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Spence, don't do it for me, or even for you. Do it for the baby, because even if you still don't trust me, or don't care about yourself anymore, you have to do it for the baby." He said softly.

"Please at least think about it!" He pleaded with her, and as much as it broke her heart to hear him sound so vulnerable, she refused to turn around.

"Well, look Spencer, I have to go, I will see you tonight." Toby removed his hand woodenly from her shoulder. He was confused by the sudden cold shoulder she was giving him. Last night they had gotten along relatively well, and now she acted like she had punched her Nana Hastings in the face.

2 Hours Later:

Spencer had arrived at 6:00 AM and managed to go upstairs without waking up her parents or Melissa, who were just down the hall from her. She had just changed to PJs and tucked herself in when her mother knocked on the door and called

"SPENCER, TIME TO GET UP! DO YOU WANT PANCAKES OR WAFFLES?"

"URGGHH IM RIGHT HERE MOM YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AND WAKE THE NEIGHBORS! BESIDES IM GOING TO THE BREW TO MEET THE GIRLS" She groaned and buried her face in a pillow. That was half a lie, she knew the other girls would be there, but she hadn't talked to them and told them she would be there.

When she did get up, she chose a tight dove grey skirt that ended mid thigh, and a loose cream-colored blouse. After pulling her hair back into a bun and applying makeup, she picked up her bag, and headed out the door, not talking to her family and avoiding their gaze. Even though they had been nice and accepting of her … predicament, she still felt like an insect in a microscope.

After the short drive to the Brew, she had managed to calm down. _ I need to find a way to tell the girls I'm on the A-Team without Mona and the rest finding out…_ Spencer thought to her.

As soon as she walked into the Brew, everyone looked up and gawked.

"Spence?" Emily's soft voice called out. She was wearing jeans and a shirt that Spencer recognized. It was the one Maya had given her.

"Hey Em." Spencer smiled and held out her arms for a hug, which was quickly given to her. She also felt other arms wrap around her and realized Aria and Hanna had joined the group hug.

"Spence, we wanted to talk to you, but after you said you wanted to be alone… we figured you might want some time to sort things out. Well Emily and I thought that, Hanna wanted to break down your door with a tub of cake frosting and some spoons and force you to talk." Aria smiled and guided Spencer to their regular table, where a cup of tea and a blueberry scone had been laid out for her.

She sipped the tea and spit it out into her cup subsequently.

"Em, what is this? I drink a triple shot espresso, this stuff will put me to sleep!" Spencer whined and set the drink down.

"Told you she would notice! She's like Steven Einstein!" Hanna exclaimed, looking confused when the girls started laughing.

"Hanna I think you mean Stephen _Hawking_ and _Albert_ Einstein." Aria said laughing.

Spencer glared, "Its not funny if I don't get my coffee every morning, I might get grumpy and you know how I get when I get angry." She joked and flexed her skinny arms.

"Well Spence… we all did some research and they said you shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant. Besides, maybe this is a good thing, you can finally break your addiction." Emily nervously backed away not sure of Spencer's reaction.

Spencer groaned and plopped herself down against the pillows.

"Great, did I miss anything else vitally important? Did you decide I should also stop eating chocolate, cause good luck with that, I'm not giving up my chocolate!"

"Well actually…" Aria fidgeted and for the first time, Spencer notice how puffy the pixies eyes were.

"Ar! What happened?"

"Well, I thought me and Ezra have been kind of distant for a while, but I didn't think we were doing that bad and out of no where he broke up with me!" She sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve and Hanna winced.

"Sweetie, that's a raw silk blouse, don't wipe your nose on it!" Hanna grimaced and inspected the sleeve, muttering about stain removers.

"HANNA!?" Emily and Spencer whisper yelled. "She just went through a break up, you can lecture her later!"

Aria giggled, "Its ok, guys, I guess Ezra and I have been kind of dull for a while, we lost our spark, and it was kind or inevitable."

They all patted her back sympathetically and took turns comforting her.

"Aria?"

They all turned and saw Jason, who was holding a cup of coffee and leaning against the pillar by the entrance.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking genuinely concerned.

"_Hottie alert!"_ Hanna said under her breath, smirking at Aria.

"Yeah, I just… I just broke up with Ezra." Aria stuttered a little and gazed into his bright green eyes.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you." He smiled and Aria almost started drooling. "Speaking of, you want to get lunch today? I can pick you up and we can go to the grill for old times sake."

"Um su-su-sure!" She smiled and blushed.

"I guess I will see you then, bye Ar." Jason grinned and waved bye to all the girls before leaving.

Aria looked at all the other girls, whose jaws looked as if they had been unhinged.

"Oh shut up, your letting flies in" Aria smiled into her lap and smoothed out her baby blue skirt.

**SP JARIA KINDA HAPPENED. Next chapter will be slightly off topic… but it will make a little more sense later. Sorry this was kinda short compared to the last chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hm well I just posted the new chapter even though I didn't get as many reviews as I really wanted… oh well… Anyways I would love to hear your suggestions and I will even incorporate them in the story! For example…. Next chapter might have spoby ultrasound… do you want a BOY or GIRL? Or TWINS?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Under the Gun**

**AHH IT IS FINALLY DONE! ALSO, I UNDERSTAND THAT I AM PROBS THE WORST WRITER EVER CAUSE I NEVER UPDATE FOR SH#T BUT STILL YAYAYAYAYAYAHH YES I AM VERRRRY AWARE THAT I TOOK A SH*T LOAD OF TIME TO UPDATE BUT I JUST COULDN'T FIND OUT HOW TO GET THIS CHAPTER RIGHT AND SECONDLY I AM NOW OFF MY UNOFFICIAL HIATUS (SORRY I HAD A BUNCH OF STUFF TO TAKE CARE OF THIS SUMMER)AND WILL BE UPDATING REGULARLY. I AM THINKING OF UPDATING LIKE MONDAY, WENESDAY, AND FRIDAY? WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO? WELL FOR NOW I WILL UPDATE RIGHT NOW AND CHAPTER 10 WILL BE UP TONIGHT! YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! SO THAT IS THAT! ENJOY AND REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAV! PLEASE IT WOULD MAKE ME SMILE! ****ALSO! I HAVE SOME THANK YOU NOTES, SHOUT OUTS, AND RESPONSES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! I FEEL AWFUL FOR NOT UPDATING!**

NO ONES POV:

"So Ar how was your hot date with Jason?" Hanna was teasing Aria as they walked up Spencer's driveway for a study session… AKA put textbooks in their laps and watch The Big Bang Theory (®) and eat Crème Brule Haagen-Dazs Ice Cream (TRY IT BECAUSE IF YOU HAVENT HAD IT YOU HAVENT LIVED).

"It wasn't a REAL date Han! We just hung out and got lunch. It was nice to reconnect. We are just two friends catching up." Aria averted her eyes and grinned at the ground. Her latest fashion statement was a necklace made out of forks and they clinked every time she moved her neck. "Besides, I'm still getting over Ezr-"

"UGH WE KNOW! You are still getting over the hotsy totsy English teacher ex! He was no fun, you couldn't even go on a double date!" Hanna snorted and shook her head wondering how Aria and Ezra had survived, when she herself loved nothing more than to show off Caleb every chance she got.

Emily and Spencer had dragged behind and observed the interaction between the blond and her tiny friend.

"Remind me how we got stuck carrying all of the stuff?" Emily groaned and switched the Chinese take out bag to her left shoulder.

"I don't care how it happened I just don't want a repeat of what happened last time we got Hanna to carry the food!" Spencer laughed remembering how the blond had shaken all of their sodas, and when they opened them the sticky liquid had sprayed everywhere.

They both chuckled as Hanna spun around impatiently at the top of the driveway.

"WHATS THE HOLD UP DOWN THERE GUYS? SPENCE IS PREGGO BUT YOU AINT GOT NO EXCUSE EMS! LETS PICK UP THE PACE!" Hanna yelled at them even though they were a mere 15 ft away.

"WELL MAYBE WE COULD MOVE FASTER IF YOU CAME BACK HERE AND TOOK SOME BAGS BARBIE!" Emily screamed back.

"Well there's no need to shout!" Hanna muttered and speed walked back to grab some bags while Aria, following closely behind chuckled at what she liked to call "The Antics of Hannily".

When they walked through the back door, they saw Melissa sitting in the living room wearing a stiff and crisp pantsuit while casually reading the latest copy of TIME magazine and drinking a cup of Earl Grey. Spencer resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Tea? And the pantsuit? Really? Melissa could be such a mommy clone sometimes.

"Hey Mel!" Spencer approached carefully, "How are you doing?"

She looked up and smiled "I'm actually pretty great, I was just reading but I can leave now if you guys want to hang here."

"Oh you don't have to -" Spencer started to say but Hanna butted in and said "Yup thanks bye!"

"Hanna!" The girls cried exasperated as Melissa smiled and walked out to the barn.

"WHAT? She was taking to long and I need my Chicken Lo Mein!"

***(LINE BRAK)***

SPENCERS POV:

At around 10 A.M. the next day, Spencer was adjusting her blazer over her white blouse when the doorbell rang. She frowned and glanced at her watch, she had her first ultra sound today and wanted to get there early.

"MELISSA CAN YOU GET IT?" She screamed downstairs

"I'M EATING BREAKFAST! YOU REALLY WANT ME TO ANSWER THE DOOR WHILE MY BLOOD SUGAR IS THIS LOW?" Melissa screeched back.

She had a point; everyone knew how bitchy Melissa could be when her blood sugar was low. She never saw one of Melissa's famous rages in person, but people who had went to school with her still referred to an event called "_The Temper tantrum"_ and she assumed that was NOT a good day to be near Melissa.

Sighing, she set down her hairbrush, grabbed her bag and stomped down stairs.

"Hi, I'm sorry but I am really busy right now and my parents aren't home so – OH Toby hi." Spencer choked mid sentence after realizing who was at the door.

"Um hi." Toby swayed back and forth slightly and bit his lip. _GOD she loved it when he did that, and whenever he got that uncertain and adorable look in his beautiful Caribbean blue eyes… SNAP OUT OF IT SPENCER!_

She pinched her elbow and took a deep breath. "What are YOU doing here?" She asked. Even after she said it she knew it sounded harsh. She mentally slapped herself for sounding so bitchy. Toby himself winced and looked like he had punched. _Not that it would hurt him, his whole body is rock hard. Especially his abs… oh Toby's abs are the best… SNAP OUT OF IT!_

By now she had slapped herself silly in her mind and was chastising herself for thinking like Hanna when Toby cleared his throat.

"I'm actually here because your parents called and told me that you had your first ultrasound today and I wanted to go with you. That is if you will let me of course." He smiled hesitantly and he looked so vulnerable that she was tempted to give him a hug, but she pulled back.

_NO TOBY JOINED THE A TEAM! YOU CAN'T FORGIVE THAT! On the other hand he did do it to protect me… and I miss him. It is HIS kid too I guess._

Toby must have been watching her face because when he noticed her expressions shifting he backed away a little bit.

"I understand if and why you don't want me there Spence, but I want to be there for you." Toby reached out and placed a hand on her arm. "I want to be there for both of you!"

"And what if _**I **_want an abortion! Huh? What then Toby!?" She snapped at him. She knew it was mean but she felt angry. She was angry because he made her feel confused and she didn't like that feeling one bit. It was almost as bad as the pity stares she had gotten in the supermarket when she had went with her mom the other day.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Toby looked appalled "I know you Spencer and you would never take an innocent life!" _he know me? That's a joke! Where was he when I needed him most!_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HUH? YOU'VE BEEN GONE A WHILE! MAYBE I HAVE CHANGED! WHERE WERE YOU TOBY? HUH? THIS BABY IS GETTING IN MY WAY! EVERYONE IS TREATING ME LIKE BROKEN GLASS AND I DON'T LIKE THAT! I NEED TO PROTECT MYSELF AND MY FRIENDS AND IF THE A TEAM IS THE WAY TO DO IT IM GONNA JOIN AND YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE A SAY IN THAT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and she could already feel tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where her rant had come from, but she felt angry and betrayed.

"I think I should go then." Toby looked away but not before she heard him sniffle.

As she watched him retreat towards his truck she felt a wave of guilt.

"WAIT TOBY DON'T GO!" She tried to get his attention but he just gunned the engine and peeled away.

She choked a sob back and checked her watch. Great, no not only would she be late, but she couldn't show up looking like this! She went to her email and sent to messages, one canceling her appointment, and the other, to someone whom she knew she would regret seeing, but she did k now they knew her well, almost as well as Toby, and would help her get her strength back.

**SNEAK PEAK YALL:**

"**I SHOULDN'T BE HERE BUT I COULDN'T STAY AWAY ANY LONGER." SHE SAID, REACHING OUT TENTITIVALEY WITH HER HAND AND PLACING IT ON HIS SHOULDER.**

"**ITS OKAY, I MISS YOU, ARE YOUR PARENTS AND EVERYONE ELSE STILL GIVING YOU A HARD TIME?"**

"**YAH, THANKS FOR DOING THIS**_** Andrew.**_**" HE SMIRKED AT THE BRUNETTE AND PLACED A PASSIONATE KISS ON HER LIPS THAT TOOK HER BREATHE AWAY.**

"**YOUR WELCOME, SPENCER."**

OK! So that was the first chapter I have done in a while HMMMMMMM? How was it? Did the sneak peek scare you? It shoooooouuuuuuullllllllllllldddddd! Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheeh! IF I was a good person I would tell you everything with spoby will be fine… but it aint! So onto a few acknowledgments:

ARIZONA STOKER: Yes, I know, but thank you for being that final push I needed to put this chapter up!

Kathy B.: Awwwww thank you! Your comments are much appreciated!

Spobyistruelove: I have to thank you most of all, for being supportive throughout this whole thing, making positive comments and also commenting on my first attempt! Also, to anyone reading this your stories are AH-MAZING! I love them all.

Iamalittleliar: I shall, BTWs I love your new story sososo much!

**Also I am liking the idea of twins here are some names I have come up with:**

**FOR GIRLS:**

**Marion (toby's mom)**

**Alison (for obvious reasons)**

**Grace (as in Spencer and Toby's **_**saving grace**_**)**

**Delilah**

**Sabrina (IDK why but I always thought Spencer would name one of her kids Sabrina would be Bree or 'brina or Sabribri for short.)**

**Amanda **

**Kate**

**FOR BOYS:**

**Phillip (For Toby's dad)**

**Peter (Pete for short, after Spencer's dad)**

**Alex **

**Jonathan**

**Be on the look out for chapter 10 tonight or tomorrow!**

**xoxox**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE NEW CHAPTER Thur or Fri

M'kay, just saying I posted chapter 9 yesterday and it has already had 800 something views but only 4 comments and a few follows and favs. SO RIGHT NOW I AM BEGGING YOU! YES YOU! BEGGINNNNGG ON MY KNEES! I really would appreciate feed back whether you HATE IT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT, THINK IT IS STUPID, THINK IT IS AVERAGE, OR YOU LOVE IT!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some feedback to work with here, negative or positive whatevs I just need to know if this story is popular or awful.

On another note! I have a new Jaria story that I just posted, though it may not show up for a while. It will be its own story, but has follows the events in The Two Faces of Spencer Hastings but also has several additional plot lines that I wished to explore involving Jaria, which as you know is not going to be featured as often as I would like in my SPOBY centric story. Please check that out too! I would love feed back on that as well… I hope you like em' both and I am thinking of making a separate story for each girl. The Hanna story would be Haleb centric, but for Emily I'm think about going with Paily and then Em-Ali (SPOILER) because it would help move the plot line for The Two Faces of Spencer Hastings right along! What do _YOU think?_ Chapter 10 of the Two Faces of Spencer Hastings will be up Friday morning latest cause I have a bunch of meetings tomorrow and I'm not sure when it will be done.

xoxox


	11. Chapter 11

**So yep, I'm finally updating but I feel as if I have ben getting off track with this story and this chapter had to be done very delicately due to the fact that I will be introducing a new ship! Tell me if you like it or not! So a few people did discuss the possible spandrew-ness of this chapter but I was happy to see that no one tried to burn him at the stake! I don't love him, but I don't like how he gets portrayed as the awful abusive guy in other stories. Don't get me wrong, I love those stories and I'm usually the first to comment and say "GO TO HELL ANDREW!" but its like Andrew is a sad little stray looking for a home so I found him one…. Hopefully it wont be with Spencer…. LOL JUST READ AND ENJOY THEN PRAY THAT I DON'T BLANK OUT ON THIS STORY AGAIN! ALSO! I HAVE NOT GOTTEN ANY POSITIVE RESPONSE FOR MY JARIA MYSTERY THAT IS A COMPANION TO THIS SO I MAY DISCARD IT… WHAT DO YOU THINK? BTW IT IS RATED M SO IT DOES NOT SHOW UP JUST SAYIN'**

ANDREWS POV:

He couldn't believe she was here. She just showed up out of the blue… not that he didn't want her to, but after their last meeting he didn't expect… THIS.

She had come in crying and he hated the way her sparkling brown eyes made his knees go weak without even trying.

"I shouldn't be here but I couldn't stay away any longer." She sobbed, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. They both sat down on his front porch and viewed the tasteful landscape his mother had worked so hard to design. In Rosewood, where everything had to be picture perfect 100% of the time, it was easy to see how she might have snapped and ended up at Radley.

"It's okay, are your parents and everyone still giving you a hard time?"

"Yah, thanks for doing this Andrew." Their eyes locked and her lips curled upwards as she leaned in. He smirked and tossed his signature Clark Kent hair out of his eyes before kissing her passionately.

The response was instant, their lips molded together like fire and when he slipped his tounge in she moaned slightly.

They broke away breathless and he caresses her cheek.

"No problem Spencer." _SHIT!_ He recognized his screw up instantly and pulled further away.

"SPENCER? WHYD YOU CALL ME SPENCER? DO I LOOK LIKE SPENCER TO YOU?" Mona Vanderwal pulled away with a hurt expression on her face.

"I didn't mean it! It just slipped out!" He sputtered trying to explain himself, while he himself want sure why it had happened.

"NO! I get it; I knew what I was getting into when I kissed you. You still like Spencer don't you? I get the feeling, I know what its like to be unwanted so I'll just go." Mona grabbed her beaded bag off the porch and faced him one last time.

Even though she had an angry pout on her face and the tears had returned she was gorgeous. The perfect opposite of him. He was tall, stocky, pale, and blond to her short yet lithe body, tanned cashew skin and raven hair.

"Wait don't –" But she had already turned and marched back down his manicured driveway.

_Dang it Andrew!* what is it with you? At this rate, I'll probably be forever alone._

(* Lol I just feel like only Andrew would say dang it in this situation)

SPENCER POV:

"Hey Wren." Spencer awkwardly raised a hand in greeting.

"Spencer!" Wren looked uneasy but shuffled through the crowd to join her.

She had sent the second email to Wren, asking him to meet her at the Brew to have a talk, and it was a particularly busy day. According to Zach, the Pumpkin Spice Latte craze was starting up again and he had just gotten a new expression machine that everyone was dying to try.

Wren set his coat down and sat in the chair next to her while opting to sit across from her.

"So…" Spencer started while shifting in her seat and wondering how to address the situation.

"Look Spencer, I was a little confused when you asked me here, and don't take this the wrong way but it would be kind of skanky if you tried to seduce me or something now that you know Im with your sister again." He tried to joke but frowned noticing the bad taste in his joke.

She grimaced as well but shook her head lightly.

"That's not why I called. I just…" She fluttered her hands helplessly and let the sentence trail off.

"You are feeling awkward with your transition to the team and needed someone to talk to because you are feeling conflicted." Wren filled in and smiled knowingly.

"You really hit the bull's-eye there, I'll give you that." She chuckled. "How'd you know?"

"Spencer, I know because I went through it myself. Despite what your mom and dad think I'm not that bad of a guy…. Maybe only 40% of man slut/asshole." He grinned and leaned closer. "Besides I don't know if you have noticed but it is REALLY fun to annoy you and your sister."

She laughed out loud and for the first time a weight was lifted off her shoulders before becoming somber again.

"Was there ever anything between us Wren?" She didn't want to seem desperate but with her relationships with her friends, family, and Toby scrambled, she was clinging to any human interaction she could get.

"Spencer, I thought Melissa told you, she and I were together the whole time, everything was staged so we could set you up to look bad in front of your parents. We were together the whole time." His mood had gone from playful to serious in a few seconds and Spencer noticed a change in his posture.

"Besides I am really looking forwards to being a dad, Melissa and I are picking out names and we are thinking of transforming the second guest room into a huge playroom… We were actually going to ask Toby to help."

"Wait what?" She scrunched up her face. "Toby was going to help YOU?"

"Toby is a stand up guy Spencer, and while he and I aren't best buds, I'd like to say I consider him a friend."

"Yah right, you and Toby being friends, SURE!" Spencer scoffed and whacked his arm, even if Toby knew all of the stuff between Wren and her was fake, she saw how they acted around each other.

"Well I will admit sometimes we fight a bit, but he is a stand up guy really! and," wren grudgingly admitted, "He loves you very much Spencer, and despite what you think he did care, so much! It was all we could do to keep him from swooping in and riding off with you into the sunset after you were taken to Radley."

He stood up and sipped his now cold tea before discarding it in the near by trash bin and turning back.

"Sometimes, you don't need to think that hard Spencer, there aren't many good things in life anymore Spencer, don't let Toby get away."

_Wow, so my new fairy godmother is Wren… who would have known?_ She sighed and pulled out her phone the composed a text

**Toby, I have my first ultrasound tomorrow, Im sorry I over reacted but I really do want you to be there…**

**Xo**

**Spencer**

She didn't know if he would respond or not but she did know that she wouldn't, NO she couldn't let him be the one that got away.

**So chapters over! Yep just when you lost all faith in me I updated! So R&R pretty please and here is your sneak peak!**

"**Ms. Hastings? Are you sure you want to proceed? I was told Mr. Cavanaugh would be joining us." **

"**No that's all right… I guess we can just start. He and I are having a thing."**

"**Mhm I understand, happens a lot when your hormones start acting up. You wouldn't believe some of the things I have seen in here."**

"**So" The doctor said spreading cool gel across her pelvis, "It looks like it is a -"**

**The door swung open and Toby burst in looking frazzled,**

"**I'm sorry I'm late! I hope I didn't miss anything!"**


End file.
